


Happy Birthday Lane

by dreamlover



Category: DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: SuperFam, Superfamily, dc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlover/pseuds/dreamlover
Summary: a small story





	Happy Birthday Lane

"Laney, the big guys (a.k.a Lois and Clark) wanna see you downstairs. 'Don't know what for." Kon flashed Lane a bit of his charismatic Kon™ smirk as he elbowed his older brother lightly.

_Whatever that meant_

Lane silently raised his right brow slightly in response to Kon's response. Hearing Kon's chains from his black jeans dangle as he flew back down the stairs where he came from quickly before Lane saw him go, Lane walked down the steps to the first floor while shoving his fists into the pockets of his plain black hood pondering as to what Lois would want to speak with him about. 

 _She wants to talk to me. Why didn't they just approach to me themselves?_ Lane thought to himself. In a way it he had to admit, it was odd.

He wasn't usually called down by neither Lois nor Clark through Kon, especially after just finding them, his real parents, and escaping the life of abuse that his so called 'father' gave to him. He was always approached to by either Kal or Lois firsthand. He didn't look much into it, but he didn't know was that Lois and Clark were simply trying to process the fact that they have a son who came out of another reality in some alternate timeline who arrived at their doorstep one night at 3:00 am. Not only did they need time getting adjusted to the one plus in their family, but also had to regress over the existence and future of Lane's. They wanted to get closer to him and interact with their son more in hopes of making up for all the time lost with him.

Lane always considered them to not be bad parents. Actually, in fact all they've been so far is caring, yet Lane still couldn't jam the idea into his head that he is wanted and loved. It's hard for him to perceive such an idea especially after being emotionally hardened into a strictly task oriented being that his past paternal figure cultivated him to be, Harvest. Harvest was a fucker indeed, anyone can agree on that, yet he was the only parent that Lane grew to known and love. No matter how much he hated him, he couldn't help but at least feel the slightest love for him for he did raise Lane for as long as he could remember, even if it was what he remembered as growing up in the sense of the wrongest way. However, after finding his true biological parents, his love for Harvest started fading away every moment in time. All Lane could think about was how _so damn lucky_ he was to have such love pour into his life like a waterfall of new beginnings.

* * *

First it was the youngest of them, Jonathan. Jon wasn't a ray of light, no, he was the whole damn yellow sun. He was the soul that fueled the family with happiness. Lane always pondered at the fact that he is truly blessed to be in a family infatuated with such a young kindred spirit in his vicinity yet it all made him truly feel two emotions which he couldn't explain. The first emotion was a gut-wrenching darkness, one that opposed the soul of Jon's. Lane had to admit, he was jealous. A lot jealous than he likes to think. No, it wasn't the fact that he was programmed to destroy the meta likes of Jon and his own kind that brought up this void in him whenever he heard Jon laugh and embrace his parents. No, yet it was the fact that Jon, unlike Lane, had the blessed fortune of growing up with purely supportive parents and affection surrounding him, overall it was something that Lane was also guilty of giving him. In the end however, when it was Jon embracing Lane, Lane felt at ease and oddly fuzzy at sorts. That however, was only the beginning of the foreign emotions he felt when he got himself into the web of this family, one of them being called **_love_**.

Second is Conner, commonly addressed as Kon, or Kon-El in the Kent household. Lane was a quiet listener and always listened to the great soliloquies that Kon always had when he went rambling on about his day, which was something that Conner appreciated. They grew a mutual respect for one another and Lane did have to admit, once he was living in the Kent residency, he did expand his knowledge on fashion and confidence. He saw Kon as someone who was simply "swagger", or something relating to that term. He heard it in one of the name brand stores that Kon took him clothes buying to once. Kon, was a person who everyone felt so naturally attracted to . Lane admired that about him and his gregarious attitude regardless of the fact that those very traits are everything that Lane regarded himself not to be. But his greatest achievement in Lane's eyes, was to accept the fact that he was what other's deem to be as "just a test tube clone boy" and make of it his identity which Kon takes great pride in. Luthor, also infamously known as "Superboy's Creator" did try contacting Kon a few times but was easily prevented in coming near the family when Chris, Jon and Lane himself banded together against his wishes. Yet Kal did let Kon know who he came from and gave Kon the benefit of exploring who he is, because who else but Kal himself can understand trying to discover yourself. With that, Kon learned who he was and embraced it because in the end, it's not where you're from, but how you act in your life which defines you. Something that Lane wants to do but instead of taking pride in it, he longs to move on from it

Third was Christopher, also known as Lor Zod. God how he spited, yet tolerated him. Christopher is indeed the oldest of the group which naturally gives him the advantage of possessing the greatest amount of authority over his younger brothers. For some reason, he's very protective of Jon and is wary of Lane's presence whenever it is within a range of both of their vicinities. The two have a minor rivalry yet the tolerance is still there and it can get cold between them, but regardless, the respect is still there. After all Christopher himself did not come from a very bright background, no. Far from one, which is why he embraced the positivity that he's surrounded by when living in the family and did understand Lane. Growing up under Kal and Lois shaped Chris into the person he is today which he understood was a blessing especially after being abused under the life he lived with his biological parents, Zod and Ursa. Thus, he easily gained a strong protectiveness over the youngest brother, Jon, especially after seeing the spark that was kindled in Jon's eyes which Clark himself shared. Lane hated to admit it, but Chris did keep a good record of being the eldest brother of the family, even if Lane himself had to be put in check.

* * *

 

As he reached the last step, of the staircase, he saw the house being empty and dark. All the lights were off and nobody was home. Soon finding a card at the bottom of the stairs where he came from, he read the words aloud skeptically.

"Go to where the golden fields arise from earth's core and you shall surely learn more" _Outside. Outside is what the card means._

Lane didn't like the fact that his parents wanted him downstairs and weren't there, or the fact that Kon could just merely be playing him, thus resulting in him arriving out the front door of the house with caution, where wheat crops grew for acres on end across the land. 

An odd sight Lane thought it was to see floating spheres attached to strings of thin ribbon tied on trees and a banner with his own name that said Jon Lane Kent. Under the banner however, was a big table covered in a red table cloth which held the biggest cake Lane had ever seen in his life. Well, more like the _first_   ever cake he'd seen. The cake was Red with a bottom gold colored fondant in the shape of the famous pentagon which he himself wore when he went out 'hero-ing'. 

Behind the table was Lois holding Clark around his waist from his side with them both anticipating to see Lane's reaction. Next to Clark on his right was Kon leaning on Chris on his left arm on Chris's right shoulder while Jon was floating up in the air without a care in the world of being seen. Before Lane could say anything he was greeted with the loudest "Surprise!" he ever heard in unison. Well, like the cake, probably the  _first_   ever yell of "Surprise!" he has received.

_Holy Shit. What the hell is going on right now._

Feelings all overwhelmed him in waves bigger than those of the ocean. He felt his own face getting hot and red. Lane couldn't process his life right now and just stood there with his mouth slightly agape before he approached everyone closer before interacting with them. 

"W-What is thi-?" He asked in a flushed daze.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY LANEY!" Jon exclaimed cutting him off before he charged at Lane with open arms in full flight mode, bringing both of them into the ground. 

"Group hug? Count me in!" Was all Kon stated gleefully before he threw himself on top of Jon and Laney laughing.

"Come on in, the water- er well, the air is fine!" Kon chuckled as he patted the ground next to him offering Chris to roll around in the field with them.

"I- haha well I'm fine, kON- AHH" Was all the Chris managed to say before he felt the weight of Clark and Lois on top of him bringing him into the ground.

"Happy Birthday Jon! (*note: Jon is Lane's first name) We know you don't actually know your own birthday, but it's been exactly one year since you came into our lives on that very day you found us, and we just wanted to show you that you are loved regardless of how much we don't show it with our lives getting busier than ever nowadays. We remembered. We all did." Kal said as he rolled over his body against the wheat over to Laney with Lois laying her head against Clark's stomach staring up at Lane lovingly. 

"Your father is right. Jon, we love you so much. We know it's hard finding your parents who you thought might not even know let alone remember you in another reality in time and space, trust me, we know because we're trying to figure out how we should just, just help you, our own wonderful son, by planning the journey you call your life in the future together. It's a lot to take in, but trust me, we will love you no matter what." She soon sat up leaning on her two hands behind her on the ground looking at everyone with tears brimming the lids of her eyes. "We love all of you. So much."

"Lo-Mom, Dad I-". . .

"I  _ **l o v e**_ you too." Was all Lane managed to let his lips escape with. Before he knew it, he felt everyone and their bodies close to him. He felt arms holding his body and felt the embrace of everyone. It was nice. Really nice. The type of nice where you never want to let go.

"I think I'm gonna cry." Kon stated in a playfully sarcastic tone before coincidentally hearing the sound of Clark actually holding in stifled cries and sniffling. 

"Dad- stop, you're going to make me cry." The young Jon said with himself at the edge of literal tears after seeing his dad at the brink of weeping.

All that was heard was Lois' sniveling being broken up by her attempted giggle and the sight of her smiling through tears.

"Oh great, now the water works are real" Kon said as he laughed through a shaky voice and heartfelt smile.

Christopher smiled absorbing the moment in before simply stating "Happy Birthday Laney." One of the few times Lane had ever been addressed as so by him. "We didn't forget."

"Well to be honest- I almost forgo-" Kon retorted jokingly.

"KON!" 

"Alright, alright!"

And with that, the family immersed into laughter wiping the tears they shed that day. 

 

Happy Birthday Lane.

**Author's Note:**

> if yall wondered why Lane walked down the stairs instead of flying over 'em like Kon does, it's because he's still trying to move on from the life he lived before, and wants to get close to being considered "normal" in his eyes because he wants to change for the better. especially now that his family is making him see that he is more than who he was. little does he know that walking down a flight of stairs won't change him, and he has a lot to learn mentally and unlearn. he's taking baby steps though. his family will lead the way.  
> setting: coughsmallhouseinkansascough  
> coughclark'shousecough  
> origin: lsiten man lets jsut say he just found clark and lois and fell into everlasting love and happiness meeting them. even if he doesn't admit that he's happy. 
> 
> thx for reading


End file.
